


Radiance of the Sun

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: Skamfiction Halloween Challenge [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Halloween, M/M, Neighbours, Sana Bakkoush & Isak Valtersen Friendship, Sana's POV, Skamfiction Halloween Challenge, Supernatural Elements, because everyone needs that, they're roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Isak thinks he's losing his mind and Sana has a secret.





	Radiance of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

“Good morning, Isak.”

On the 30th of October, Isak jumped three feet in the air when he heard the words and then he was off the couch and out the door of the flat while Sana watched the whole ordeal amusedly, stretching languidly before she got off the couch as well and followed after her flatmate.

This was just too good a spectacle to miss.

As had been the case for the past — Sana quickly counted back — nine years, Isak knocked frantically on his neighbour’s door, sagging in relief when it was opened.

Sana immediately realised that they got a new neighbour while Isak was oblivious to it or maybe he just didn’t care as he wrapped his arms around the stunned man.

“It’s happening again! Fucking shit, will it ever stop? I’m going crazy!” He gasped, squeezing his neighbour tightly and hiding his face against the man’s neck.

Still very much confused, the stranger cleared his throat, patting Isak’s back maybe a little awkwardly. “I’m not sure I can follow?”

Sana grinned to herself. The voice was raspy and smooth like honey at the same time, so unlike the previous neighbour’s staccato voice and Isak now noticed as well that something wasn’t quite adding up. He pulled away from the embrace and blinked up at the man. “You’re not Julian,” He noted and it sounded almost dry.

Isak loved popcorn and right now, Sana wished she had some as well. This was just so entertaining!

“No,” He replied slowly, “I’m Even. I take it we’re neighbours now?”

Isak pulled away from him and Sana could see the exact point where the embarrassed flush of Isak’s cheeks turned into a flustered one. Even clearly was his type. Cue the stuttering. “I— uh. I’m— yeah. Hi. Sorry about—“ He closed his eyes, undoubtedly wishing for the ground to swallow him.

Even’s smile was radiant. “What’s your name?” He prompted, doing Isak the favour of ignoring the embarrassment that he tended to be around cute boys.

“Isak,” He mumbled, staring at the ground.

Even’s smile turned into something softer and if Sana were to take a guess, she’d say their new neighbour was just as smitten with Isak as Isak was with him. “So do you do this often? Hugging strangers in a panic?”

Sana chuckled quietly. The two boys were still too preoccupied with each other to take notice of her.

Isak’s face was scrunched up when he admitted, “Only on Halloween.”

“That’s oddly specific,” Even laughed.

Sana rolled her eyes, getting bored with the situation now that the fun part was over so she sauntered back into the flat.

It was a while later, while she was in the kitchen, that she heard Isak calling, “Sana? Where are you?”

She smiled to herself. No matter how scared Isak got during Halloween, he relaxed soon after the initial shock. She took her sweet time going back into the living room until there was the pouted, “ _Sanasol_!” she could always count on.

As she walked in, she levelled him with a raised eyebrow but he ignored it as per usual and just shot her his brightest smile. And Sana was hit once again with how much she loved that idiot.

When she planted herself next to Isak, he sighed. “Even’s cuter than Julian was… I hope he doesn’t think I’m completely out of my mind. I’d like to get to know him,” He hummed, staring up at the ceiling.

Sana wondered if it was worth it to comment on that.

“I invited him over for coffee tomorrow, please don’t be weird?” Isak continued, sending her a pleading gaze.

Sana laughed. So _she_ was the weird one now?

Isak barrelled on, filling the silence with his rambling. “He’s really nice, even offered to come over right away so I wasn’t alone, in case I heard voices again. I chickened out, said I had to talk to my roommate first. Which… I’m doing right now. Sana, can you promise not to do anything _unexpected_?”

If she wasn’t so fond of Isak, Sana might have been offended. “Promise,” She conceded, before getting off the couch and going to curl up in her bed for a nap.

In the evening, they found themselves huddled together on the couch, watching some movie while Isak barely paid attention because he couldn’t shut up about the new neighbour. Sana didn’t mind.

☀︎

If someone had told Sana several years back that her life would revolve around one person and not much else, she would have laughed in their face. That was before Isak Valtersen though. Now as she was looking at her favourite person, she couldn’t imagine her life much different.

To be honest, Isak _needed_ her. It scared her a little how Isak always hid away in their tiny flat, being _so alone_ all the time. She made a habit out of telling him once in a while that he wasn’t in fact alone and that someone loved him even when that someone was just Sana.

She had high hopes in Even though.

Isak had never spoken much to Julian past his annual freakouts but he seemed to be interested in doing it differently with Even. Hopefully, everything would work out for them. If not, maybe Sana could interfere and make it happen.

“I love you,” She murmured nudging his shoulder until Isak stirred from his sleep, stretching and blinking rapidly.

It was clear that he tried to figure out if he had really heard right or if the words had just been a figment of his imagination, a dream he had had. (Sana would not repeat herself to assure him that they had been, in fact, real.)

They had breakfast in companionable silence and just when Isak dropped his plate in the sink, there was a knock on the door. Impeccable timing. 

Sana was just glad that no one had interrupted their breakfast.

“Hi— uhm. So I thought…” Sana could hear Even stutter and she rolled her eyes. He was just as hopeless, it was a surprise Isak couldn’t see it.

She was proud of Isak when he interrupted Even’s stuttering and said, sounding almost put together, “Do you want to come in? I can make some tea or coffee or whatever if you like.”

Even breathed a sigh of relief. “Sure, thanks!”

They ended up in the kitchen drinking tea and talking about things that Sana wasn’t really interested in except for the part where they got to know each other and she was happy that Isak seemed to make a friend — if not more.

Even’s obvious reluctance (at least obvious to Sana) to leave ended in him convincing Isak it would be a great idea to decorate the flat for Halloween. “You know, for when kids come trick or treating!” Neither Sana, nor Isak cared much for it so after tutting about their lack of enthusiasm, Even left for his flat only to return with a large box labelled **SPOOKY SHIT** moments later. Putting on a playlist to “get in the right mood” they started decorating.

Sana only endured all of that because the usually quiet flat was suddenly filled with laughter and happiness.

Even didn’t leave again for the whole day. Staying until the first children showed up and he excitedly handed them the candy he had bought, telling them that he was living across the hall so no one was home there so _please don’t egg my door_ , and long after that to watch some ridiculous horror movie with Isak that had both of them hiding their faces against the other’s shoulder every now and then.

Isak didn’t stop smiling, he was glowing — which in turn made Sana incredibly happy too.

☀︎

The day after Halloween, when Sana walked into the living room, she found the two boys huddled together on the sofa, fast asleep. They must have been so tired after the third movie that they hadn’t made it to their respective beds.

Unceremoniously, Sana jumped on the sofa, wiggling between them. She was hungry so Isak needed to wake up! Bumping her head against Isak’s chest, she purred loudly until both Isak and Even stirred, blearily opening their eyes.

Isak immediately started scratching her head and she leaned into the touch.

Unlike Isak, who in the mornings couldn’t do much more than shower Sana in affections for at least an hour, Even was a smiling ball of joy, cooing excitedly when he stretched out his hand toward Sana and cooed, “Halla. Who are you then?”

Before Sana could even think to reply, Isak piped up, “Meet Sana. Best bud and roommate.”

Even grinned, brushing his hand over her fur. “She’s gorgeous… can I?” He indicated that he wanted to pick her up and Sana glared.

She usually didn’t let anyone except Isak close to her, not after what had happened with Magnus three years ago. Isak’s friend had tried to stuff Sana in a Christmas sweater which was just something Sana could not accept. _Ever_. She’d gone absolutely berserk, giving Magnus a piece of her mind, which had ended in the Christmas sweater being in shreds and Magnus with several ugly scratch marks all over his body.

So it was in everyone’s interest that Isak kept everyone from trying to get too close to Sana as much as she made a run for it every time someone tried.

But with Even, she just glared because she liked him and Isak liked him and as long as Even knew his place, she’d behave.

Isak visibly relaxed when Sana let herself be picked up and didn’t go into attack mode when Even started petting her. “She likes you,” Isak mumbled as he watched Sana leaning into Even’s touch, purring loudly. He sounded surprised.

“You sound like that’s something unexpected,” Even mused.

Isak shrugged. “She’s… wary of people.” Which easily could be a description for both of them.

They fell silent as they showered Sana in affections until Even spoke up again, an apology on his lips, “I’m sorry for falling asleep here. I should probably head back to my place.”

“No!” Isak exclaimed, almost panicked, and his eyes widened at his extreme reaction. He cleared his throat, a blush on his cheeks, “I mean… you can stay. I don’t mind. We could have breakfast together?”

Sana rolled her eyes at the desperation in his voice but hearing the word _breakfast_ made her perk up and she stood up from where she had comfortably lain on Even’s chest, boring her paws into his stomach which made him groan in pain as she jumped off of him and sauntered toward the kitchen.

It was a lazy day. And again, Even didn’t leave and Isak didn’t stop smiling.

Even though Sana knew it was the last day before Isak again wouldn’t be able to understand her for a whole year, she was content with staying quiet. She actually valued the promise she had given Isak not to talk in front of Even and anyway, contrary to popular belief, she didn’t plan to make Isak actually have a heart attack because his cat was talking to him.

Once again on the sofa, Sana enjoyed the attention she got from the human but she stilled immediately when Even broke the comfortable silence. A reaction that Isak mirrored.

“Will you ever tell me why you hugged me out of the blue?” Even wondered curiously.

Isak took a deep breath, subconsciously picking Sana up to press her against his chest. A coping mechanism. Sana rubbed her head against his chin, comforting him. After a long pause, Isak mumbled, “I can’t. You’d think I’m crazy.”

It hurt. Sana wished she could do something to stop making him feel this way. She almost regretted speaking up that very first time when she had been living with Isak for only a couple of months and she had just not been able to take it anymore to be called Noodles, so she had told him her real name. Or well, the name she chose to go by nowadays.

Surprisingly, Even huffed a laugh that sounded somewhat sad. “Believe me,” He sighed, “I know a couple things about that. I wouldn’t judge.”

Sana could tell that Isak felt hope blooming in his chest. Judging by the expression on his face, he was convinced that maybe he wasn’t the only one who could hear his cat talking.

However, Sana was pretty sure that Even meant something else. She was pretty sure she was the only cat that could communicate with humans. Or with one specific human. 

Which was probably the case because she wasn’t an actual cat. 

In ancient Egyptian religion, she had been worshipped as Bastet, and when more and more people had lost their faith in the Gods, she had decided to remain in her cat form, acting as a protector to those who had needed her without making a big fuss about it.

Until one rainy night she had encountered Isak who had been as lost as Sana had still sometimes felt in a faithless country so far away from her home even though she was a mighty goddess.

Nowadays, Isak was her home though.

“Can I tell you some other time?” Isak begged, needing time but not brushing the thought off completely.

Even wrapped his arm around Isak’s shoulders, smiling softly. “Of course.”

Sana and Isak both held their breaths at the touch. Isak because he was completely overwhelmed by the closeness he usually only got from his cat and Sana because she curiously waited how her roommate would react.

After a moment, Isak sank into the embrace.

☀︎

“Good morning.”

The three days of the year that Isak could understand Sana were over. Which maybe didn’t really matter when all he could hear was a meowing in reply to his greeting and he smiled as bright as the sun anyway.

Even had left a couple of minutes ago to take a shower and get some things done but with the promise of returning soon.

Isak was beaming.

When Even did come back in the afternoon, Sana was pretty sure Isak was seconds away from bursting into rays of sunshine.

Until he blurted his — or Sana’s — secret out and everything was abruptly dark. “Sana speaks. During Halloween… that’s why I hugged you. I’m aware that sounds crazy but—“ The panic in his voice and gaze was painful.

Even interrupted him gently, smiling softly. “Hey— Isak, relax. I— I can’t say I understand what you mean with that but it’s okay,” He murmured, his voice a soothing noise. He guided Isak back into the flat, sitting him down on the sofa and not letting go of his hands.

Sana eyed the whole ordeal warily. One wrong word from Even and she’d be at his throat, that much she knew.

But no words were exchanged for a long time afterwards, instead Even just held Isak tightly, brushing his hands soothingly over his arms and back. Eventually, he asked, “When did you get Sana?”

It was not what either she or Isak had expected.

Sana rose from her spot on the other end of the sofa to get closer to Isak, curling up in his lap.

Isak smiled down at her. “I rescued her from the street,” Isak told Even, his smile fond as he rubbed his finger against Sana’s nose, which was her absolutely favourite thing.

At that she snorted, rolling her eyes. It was adorable how Isak thought he had rescued her nine years ago when it was really _her_ who had saved _him_. She didn’t even want to imagine what would have happened to Isak if she hadn’t found him that day. 

Sana pushed her head into Isak’s hand, purring loudly. Which was how she almost missed the wide-eyed look Even shot her. Their gazes met and Sana tilted her head, eyeing him curiously. Was it possible that he had identified the small sneeze Isak must have heard for the snort that it actually was? “Hi,” She tested her theory carefully, watching in delight and shock how Even startled, clearly having understood her.

“ _Faen_ ,” Even breathed, eyes never leaving Sana’s.

Of course Isak realised that something wasn’t quite right. He touched his fingers gently to Even’s hand, asking, “Are you okay?”

Even shook his head, then nodded before shaking it again, all in quick succession. It was mildly entertaining. “I think your cat just told me _hi_?”

Isak’s brow furrowed. “What?” His gaze darted down at her, “Sana?”

“Alright, listen, human. Isak is my world so if you hurt him, I’ll hurt you. Understood?” Sana threatened, leaving not a single doubt in her words that she’d actually do that.

And Even saw how serious she was in her gaze. He nodded numbly. “Yes. Understood.”

Isak just looked back and forth between them. “You understand her? But… it’s the second of November! How— how do you understand her? What did she say to you?” He babbled.

Even raised his gaze from Sana to Isak, smiling perplexed. “I… my brain is just wired differently, I guess,” He ended up saying, making Sana — and probably Isak — wonder what exactly he meant with that. “And uh, I think she just gave me _The Best Friend Talk_?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Isak puffed, picking the scratching behind Sana’s ears back up.

Even stared at him with so much love in his eyes that it made Sana’s heart bloom, knowing she could trust him to try his best not to hurt Isak. Quietly, she said, “Promise me you’ll tell him that he’s important every day.”

Even smiled, “I will.”

Isak watched him through squinted eyes, demanding, “What did she say?”

But Even just smiled and kept her words a secret. He started fulfilling Sana’s request right away but he didn’t use words when he told Isak for the first time how important he was. His hands cupping Isak’s face and the soft caress of his lips against Isak’s showed Isak everything he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise?
> 
> This is an [Egyptian Mau](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRQD3KnGtDLDKUoYHyje2hXSR1PeTa2QJHJvI4SeelPiZNrwmmwuA) and what I imagined Sana would look like :)
> 
> Okay, so this was super fun to come up with.  
> The original prompt was "Sometimes I think my cat is talking. Am I going crazy?" and I was like WHAT IF that cat would be Sana and WHAT IF I made it from her POV and WHAT IF it isn't clear from the beginning that she's actually a cat and basically this whole thing spiralled out of control.
> 
> I know Sana isn't Egyptian but maybe we can just pretend for this fic? Like, Sana as a Goddess??? Sign me the fuck up.  
> I actually did a tiny bit of research... which is also how I came up with the title... okay, so listen to this: Radiance = one of the meanings of Sana's name, Sun = Re, the Egyptian Sun God, Bastet is the Cat Goddess aaaannnd *drumroll* Bastet is the daughter of Re so Sana of Re aka Bastet of Re aka Egyptian Cat Goddess, Daughter of Re, Sun God and voila you have Radiance of the Sun lol  
> Was that complicated? Sorry. I'm quite proud of coming up with this oops.  
> Bastet is also the Goddess of protection and family (according to Wikipedia) so that also fits very well into this fic as she is somewhat Isak's protector and most definitely his family... gosh, I love when everything just fits.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this. I came up with this idea so quickly and thought I'd have written it in no time but I actually ended up having quite some troubles with it. I hope it isn't too awful.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and leave kudos if you like <3


End file.
